Dumbledore's Daughter's Daughter
by DramaQueen4eva
Summary: Orphaned in oz after a run in with a vampire she comes to England 2 b with her guardian, only problem is her guardian just happens 2 have died 16 years ago, so she ends up at hogwarts doing her 7th year … having never gone 2 a magic school b4 …  and she c


Disclaimer:- if I owned why the heck would I be writing fanfiction …. And even if I was writing fanfiction it would be way better than this (duh)

**Basically if it sounds familiar or half decent it probably doesn't belong to me …. Unless it's about an apricot teddy bear called Ruffles …. She is very much mine …. (Chases people away from Ruffles with devil pitchfork) ;) :P ;)**

-Break-

Looking round the townhouse one last time to check she had everything she sighed, before shrinking the last trunk and stowing it in her backpack with all the others. Before putting on the old leather motorcycle jacket her mother had taken from her father when she left and hoisting her aunt's equally old leather backpack over her shoulder she picked up a handful of floo powder, then stepped into the fireplace and flooing to the international portkey terminal in sunny downtown Bris Vegas. On arriving at the portkey terminal she walked straight up to the desk and asked where she had to go for the portkey to London International. On finding out the details and paying the fare she headed over to wait her turn. When her portkey came up she checked her backpack was all done up and firmly on her back before taking her place in the circle round the newspaper and laying one finger on it, before feeling the customary jerk behind her navel and landing only half ungracefully in London International. From there she headed through and enquired about being put in touch with her mother's school friend, Lily Evan's. The witch behind the counter told her Lily Evan's had married one James Potter and both were now deceased. Rather surprised, she enquired into when they died and how. The fact that she was from Australia being the only reason it wasn't seen as strange that she hadn't heard of the story of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Realizing all her plans were in shambles she quickly rethought her strategy and headed over to the floo point for Diagon Alley. From where she walked to the Leaky Cauldron and booked a room for an extended stay, paying for all of August up front. When they wanted a name for the room to be put under she gave them the best alias she could, that of her being one Miss Kitty Wyvern. Kitty because her mama had always called her kitten and Wyvern because that was the name of the werewolf pack she had grown up surrounded by. After all this shock and excitement she headed straight up to her room to sleep.

Dream sequence 

She was running through dark deserted streets, much more like Sydney than Brisbane, which confused her because it had been years since she had been in Sydney, she had the feeling that she was hunting for something, and that it was desperately important for her to find it, as she rounded a corner she came across aunt Ally, just as she had been when she had actually died, drinking the potion that would supposedly cure her lycanthropy but actually only offering cure by way of death to those infected, (it had wiped out a large portion of Australia's werewolf population) before she collapsed writhing on the ground as the poison attacked her nervous system, She couldn't stand to stay and watch an longer, she'd already seen it in real life, so she kept running, until she turned another corner and came across her mother trying to stake the vampire that had been hunting muggles in Brisbane, only to be killed herself, once again she kept running, she knew how her mama would look when she fell dead, she knew how it felt when she staked the vampire her mother couldn't herself before staking her own mother to make sure she didn't rise the following night, as she kept running through the twists and turns of the labyrinth like streets she was in until she came to her god-mother Lily, (she looked just like she had in pictures) with her husband James (also the same as the pictures), with them was a baby, who must surely be their son Harry, but then the darkness swallowed them and she was running again hunting for the same thing as when the dream started, until she turned a corner and burst out of the darkness into a sunny garden, with all those traditional cottage garden flowers, there was a garden path weaving through the flowers and she followed it deeper and deeper into the garden and away from the terrors of the streets. Just as she was starting to relax she reached the end of the garden path and there was her mama, and Aunt Ally and Lily and with them three men, the youngest clearly James, the oldest clearly her grandpapa, but she had no clue who the middle aged man was, but they were all dead, that much was certain.

Then her mama spoke, "Kitten, you must help with the war, they need someone with field experience and a different point of view, and you have to help them find their way. You have already been so strong, but you must keep at it, they need your unwavering strength, they need a shelter in the storm that is coming, they are only children no matter what they say otherwise, you may be chronologically younger but you have done deeds far beyond what any of them can commit, you have done the right thing even when it hurts you, you have stayed with those you love as they die, you have fought without hatred of your foes and you have grown up with an understanding of those labeled dark, you must help the order." Aunt Ally then laughed, "Kallie you are too hard on the girl, we miss you soo much little kitten that we don't have the time nor words to say, find the order, find my heart and tell him I love him and miss him and if I see him anytime soon I'll be very disappointed in him unless he has a bloody good reason for being dead. You have to find a way to teach them to let go of old hatred, people try to destroy that which they do not understand so you have to make them understand. You have seen so much more than they know kitten, don't let them shut your eyes, live life to the full 'cos death is rather boring in comparison to a well lived life." Then her grandpapa with twinkling eyes so like her mothers and her own started, "Little one that I never got to know you in life shall be a great regret until I am able to get to know you in death, hopefully by that stage you will have grandchildren of your own to tell me about, but anyway, go to Hogwarts you can show so many from there, and while you teach them they will teach you, not everything is as black and white as we would like it, at Hogwarts you will find your shades of gray. Oh, and I have a secret stash of lemon drops hidden under the cushion of the headmaster's chair at the staff table in the great hall, make sure they get put to good use hmmm." James was then pushed forward to speak by the other man, "Hey kiddo, if you happen to see my son Harry make sure you give him a lecture about skiving off on his duty as a marauder to prank, and tell Moony that I am sorely disappointed that he hasn't taught him all the old tricks, but congrats on getting the teaching position, oh and tell Harry I am very proud of him and he has to stay alive for a very long time, I want stories of my grandkids and great grandkids when he does get here." Lily then interrupted him, "You will do no such thing, well you can tell him but you can't have my son pranking and behaving like those prats did, tell him I love him and want him to be happy, and to please try a bit harder with his school work, and to keep safe and not to go looking for trouble and that I am sooo proud of him, and I love him sooo much but if he winds up seeing us while he is still young I will find a way to bring him back and then kill him myself. Oh and you'll have to see the ministry to register yourself as a migrant and for Hogwarts as a transfer, and you should probably get a job of some sort, so you're a respectable citizen, and make sure your careful and don't get into any trouble unless you have to, and tell Harry I love him." The unknown man interrupted here, "Geez Lils you'd think no one had ever told Harry that you loved him before. Okay squirt lets have a good look at you. Hmmm mother's eyes, my hair colour but mother's hair, attitude probably a mix of both, how about you introduce yourself properly to all of us who never got to meet you in life hmm?" Her brain was working over time figuring out that this unknown quantity was her father. Oh she'd introduce herself all right. "I am Artemesia Venus Dumbledore-Black, currently going by the alias of Kitty Wyvern, I would say it is a pleasure to meet you daddy dearest but seeing as I'm not a little girl who dreams of meeting her father anymore I can't exactly say I'm pleased by you only bothering to show up in my life now, any one every told you your timing stinks? 'cos it is rotten." Her father's jaw unhinged as it dropped open in shock, the girl had attitude all right and was sassy as they come, undeniably the result of his and Kallie's mess of a relationship. Then he realized everyone else was laughing and the girl was giving something of a mix between the Black family smirk and the Dumbledore family irritatingly secretive smile. He had to say something so he did, "Merlin's balls I knew I would regret not tying the knot with Kallie but this is ridiculous, imagine if we had and there were more of her running around, it'd be a nightmare." Kallie fielded this one though, "Please there is no way in heaven and earth that I would ever go through pregnancy or child birth again, once was more than enough thanks all the same."

But time was running out and all the deadbies knew it, so Sirius got serious and back to business. "Well Artemesia apart from the general tell Harry I loved him and not to blame himself, it wasn't his fault, and tell Moony he is the best mate a guy could ask for and to go for it, because he deserves some happiness. You have to deal with my mother's portrait, after all you are the new Black heir and matriarch of the Black line so if anyone can put her in her place it'll be you, either that or if your half as resourceful and smart as Kallie and Ally say you will figure out some way to fix her good. Even though I never got to meet you alive you seem like a good sort and definitely worthy of being the first female marauder, give em hell."

End dream sequence 

Waking up and realizing it was time to get up anyway Kitty got out of bed and went and had a nice long shower and washed her hair, she was going to go see the ministry this morning and then hopefully spend the afternoon figuring out what she could do as job, after all no point irritating dead people. Getting out of the shower she charmed her long dark straight hair dry and then into loose angel curls, before applying her ivory foundation barely there pink blush, sea green smokey eye shadow that matched her eyes, black mascara and eyeliner and super glossy deep pink lip gloss to her naturally dark full lips. That done she examined her body, also charmed dry, in front of the mirror, before banishing unwanted hair and then picking out her pink hipster panties and matching padded bra, considering she was a C cup there was no point using pushup. Then she flicked through her clothes before picking black knee length tights, red tartan mini skirt, red patent ballet flats and her favorite black top, with sweetheart neckline and fitted down to her hips, showing off every detail of her perfect size 10 (Australian 10) body. Checking herself one last time before grabbing a black purse that hung to her hip on a silver chain handle into which she put her wand and her money she left her room to go visit the ministry.

On arriving at the ministry she had her wand checked (12" elder wood with unicorn tail and phoenix tear core in use for 7 years) before heading up to the floor she was looking for and into the department. Getting the paperwork and filling it out was easy enough, then came the interview where she had to talk to a gazillion different people about why she was moving to England at such a young age, by herself and with no previous school records. It was easy enough to convince them she was genuine, tears about how she had never met her father and how her mother had been killed by a vampire, her aunt having died a few years prior, she had come to England looking for Lily Evans, only to find out after she arrived that her last hope of family was dead, she had always been home schooled by her mother and aunt, but upon coming to England she had decided to apply to Hogwarts and see if she would be allowed to be schooled there, she hadn't heard about the headmasters death at the end of the last school year, or the doubts of it reopening until then, yes she planned on getting a job for now until she knew if the school would reopen and accept her or not, she was only just seventeen, yes she was happy to be tested on all areas of study to see what level she was at, yes when they wanted to get in touch with her she would be at the Leaky Cauldron. So it went different people asking her the same questions different ways waiting for her to slip up, but she'd played this game before against people who would kill her if she stuffed up so this time was a breeze.

As with all government departments it was well past lunch time by the time everything was finalized, then she was sent to the auror department to be tested on her skill levels of the different subjects, writtens had never been her strong point, but she scraped through, enough at least to get to move onto the practical's. First was potions where they wanted her to brew a potion to heal broken bones, they hadn't specified what potion they wanted exactly so she brewed up a blend of Comfrey, Arnica Montana, Willow bark and Dog violets (Comfrey to heal the bone, Arnica Montana for falls, injuries and unbearable pain and accidents, willow bark for bone aches, pain and rheumatic pain, and dog violets for aspirin like pain relief and healing of broken things), before decanting the entire supply labeling and then handing to the auror in charge, one Mr. Shacklebolt. This being unconventional made them question her actions, she was irritated but asked if they had anyone with a broken bone they could test it on, amazingly enough they did, that was why they had wanted her to make a broken bones potion to begin with, so they tested it on the injured auror, and shock horror it worked, and was much more palatable and painless than skele-grow.

Then onto charms …. Where they wanted her to charm a feather to do tricks, as they hadn't specified she made one feather become many and half the new feathers become feather dusters and clean the room (because for all the magic they have they couldn't seem to do anything with the thick layer of dust on everything) and then half the remaining began recording famous books, plays, sonnets and such in the air in different sparkly colours, and what was left began a seek and destroy mission and tickled every auror in the place which left her almost falling to the ground in stitches watching fully trained aurors running away from charmed feathers, ah it is to laugh.

For transfiguration she had to transfigure a disguise, so she transfigured Shacklebolt's black standard issue auror robes into a exact copy of the dress from Seven Year Itch and even gave him Marilyn Monroe hair and makeup, before transfiguring the rug on the floor into the air vent and a quill holder on the desk into a record player with diamonds are a girls best friend playing. Though in her opinion the best bit was when he had to pass her even though he was incredibly irately irritated at the stunts she was pulling during her tests. Now if only she'd thought to bring her camera …. Then they moved onto defense, first they had her cast a patronus, hers being a winged cat which rubbed around her legs before disappearing. Then they had her participate in a duel against an auror called Tonks who had bright blue waist length hair with orange tips and bangs.

The duel started off slowly both working through simple hexes and such at a relatively slow pace, before Tonks started to up the ante, Kitty happily let Tonks lead, she would match everything thrown at her but she wouldn't give them anything more than they asked for, though she refused to lose. The duel got faster and faster as the level of difficulty of the spells used continued to increase, she could see Tonks was running out of energy and spells to use, might as well end it now. First she charmed herself to be able to see in situations with absolutely no light, before she charmed the dueling arena into being utterly without light, then she cast a spell to make her feet silent before merely walking up to Tonks and taking her wand out of her hand before walking back to her side of the arena and ending all the spells at once. Leaving her with many very confused aurors trying to figure out what had just happened … before she handed back Tonk's wand and asked Mr. Shacklebolt if she'd passed. Mr. Shacklebolt cleared his throat before telling her that she had passed, she would be able to attend as a seventh year if Hogwarts reopened in September. He even added that if her writtens had been as good as her practical's she would be offered a position in the aurors … with the war against the dark lord heating up they needed all the new recruits they could get. And with that she was excused and left the ministry intent on getting something to eat for dinner.

-Break-

Kingsley Shacklebolt finished his work for the day before heading off to a meeting for the order of the phoenix in 12 Grimmauld place. On arriving at headquarters he was greeted by Moody asking questions to verify it was him. Upon answering all the questions correctly he was let in and he told Moody about the strategy the girl had used in her duel … and all the other tricks she had played during her tests … she had a lot of potential … especially with her practical skills being so sharp … she was better than most of the aurors in the ministry's service at present … though she'd need help to get her theory up to scratch … if she turned out to be true to the cause and trust worthy they would have to look into her as a potential new member of the order after she graduated. But before they could discuss the matter any further Harry came in to tell them that the meeting was about ready to begin, so they held off the rest of their discussion for when they would bring her up in the meeting. Once the meeting was called to order they went through all the current business, death eater attacks, suspected death eaters, known death eaters, handed out missions, reported about missions, then Moody bought up the topic of new recruits, and opened the floor to Kingsley, who told the order about the girl, not leaving out any details of what they knew about the girl's past, right up to how she approached the tests he set her and her actions in the duel. He couldn't help but point out that the girl had done everything seemingly to entertain herself only ending the laughs when she had shown she was fully competent in the area being tested, though he also mentioned that her writtens showed no better grasp on the theory of the subjects than most third years possessed, obviously her mother and her aunt Ally had focused on the practical aspect of her lessons rather than the theory … which was odd for someone home schooled, they usually were better versed in theory. He also mentioned that she had only come to England now because her mother had died, all they had been able to understand of her tearful account was that it was very recent and had involved vampires, her aunt Ally was dead some time before that, she had never met her father, and she had come to England because her mother had always said if she was left alone to find Lily Evans, who had been a very close friend of hers during her school years … which gave them the age of her mother and that she was from Hogwarts in the same year as Lily, and they had been very close friends, but not in contact for a very long time since she hadn't known that she had married James Potter, and her aunt Ally was probably linked to them as well through Hogwarts.

At this Remus had asked if they were positive she had said her aunt Ally was dead, this was confirmed before he continued, informing them that Lily's best friends through out her years at Hogwarts had been two of her dorm mates, Kalleb Dumbledore and Allisandra Lovegrove, or Kallie and Ally as they had been known, Ally had left England almost straight after they graduated with her research into a cure for lycanthropy, though at the time she hadn't been afflicted by the disease, and after a brief fling with Sirius, lasting all of maybe 4 months, Kallie had vanished from the face of the earth right before Lily and James got engaged, though Lily had been into her second trimester by then. So it seems that this Kitty Wyvern was Kallie's daughter, and she had given her birthday as the 12th of July, so Kallie must have been pregnant when she disappeared, maybe she even only left because she was pregnant. Remus's head was spinning, not only had he found out Ally was dead but that Kallie had a daughter who was currently staying in the Leaky Cauldron and searching for a job until she found out if she was able to attend Hogwarts or not … he needed a stiff drink … infact … looking round most of the order needed a stiff drink … all those who were old enough remembering the girls who were gone and wondering about whether maybe just maybe there might be another second generation order child joining them.

At this revelation though everything made sense to Kingsley, the girl had been taught by Kallie and Ally, Kallie was always best at practical magic while Ally was a genius in the theory, she had died and so the girls theory lessons had stopped, but Kallie kept teaching her practical magic, probably all she knew … that was why the girl new so much advanced defense magic, it was all stuff that had been used in the last war, all stuff that from the way the girl handled it had been drilled into her throughout her life … explaining the sheer power and variety of the spells she used in her duel, though he would have to confirm with Tonks she had seemed to only go as far as she as pushed to go … not giving them any more than the absolute minimum they asked for and only then because they had pushed for it … although the fact that she was a Dumbledore could also explain why she was so very powerful. But he needed more details about the duel than just what he could see, so he asked Tonks to step forward and explain what it was like dueling her.

Tonks stood up and began, saying how she had thrown the first spell in the duel, the other girl had been content to just wait her out, and it had worked, the girl had deflected every spell, none had hit their target, the girl either dodged or shielded herself with ease, throwing back spells of only the same power and difficulty level as the ones Tonks had used before that, never responding faster or slower than Tonks was herself, she matched her speed, difficulty and power level, Tonks was rather ashamed to have to admit that she had been going as fast as she could with the most powerful and advanced spells she knew and the girl hadn't batted an eye at matching her, and then when she was running out of energy the girl had cast two spells on herself, which Tonks had thought odd before the girl suddenly cast a spell that removed all light from the room, she could have done anything she liked to them as they were all at her mercy, she must have charmed herself silent, and her eyes to be able to see without any light before she had crept up and merely taken Tonks wand out of her hand before walking back over where she had been and ending all the spells, the girl had clearly displayed Tonks wand before walking up to her and returning it with a smile before turning to Kingsley to ask whether she had done well enough to pass, it was rather shameful for Tonks having to admit that but at the same time it showed what a powerful ally or enemy the girl could be.

The order then started bandying round ideas about how good it would be to have her helping, even the idea of her joining the order gave everyone a spark of hope, after all she was a Dumbledore and Dumbledore's were powerful light wizards and witches. But Moody put a damper on things before people got too carried away … the last idea of the Weasley twins about using her as propaganda in a bathing suit to get more young wizards to sign up for the cause only the latest of many insane ideas flying round the table that night … instead he insisted that they monitor her behavior and who she interacts with and how for a week or so before anyone from the order would approach her at all, and then it would be Tonks and Remus, because she would remember Tonks from the duel and if she knew Kallie and Ally she would know all about Remus. They would start to get to know her and it would be decided if it was safe for anyone else to meet her, before the new year starts at Hogwarts, when the teacher and student members of the order would watch her and go from there. The meeting was concluded and everyone who didn't live at HQ was heading off when the kids (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna) cornered Remus and Tonks to bombard them with questions about the girl and her mother.

Remus had them head into the Black library where he located Sirius's yearbook from their seventh year, before he told them anything he flicked through the book to a page near the middle with three pictures on it, one of the marauders, one of three girls and one of the two groups together. The kids could all easily pick out Lily with her startling red hair and bright green eyes just like Harry's, but what surprised them was the other two, one girl with a dreamy smile and soft brunette curls falling well below her waist and copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice in her lap who Remus identified as Ally, and the other a girl with a golden tan and golden wheaten blonde hair that was straight as could be with twinkling eyes and secretive smile promising mischief who was therefore Kallie. You could see quite a resemblance between Kallie and Professor Dumbledore, the exact same twinkling blue eyes and the same omnipotent secretive smile, it seemed they also shared a taste for sweets as she was sucking a lollipop on and off in the picture. The picture below the two separate pictures was a group shot of both the girls and guys, Lily was sitting in a loveseat with James, Peter was in an armchair off to the side, Remus and Ally were leaning against each other on a couch reading the same book, and Sirius was lounging across a huge armchair with Kallie sitting on one of the arms alternating between smiling and the camera and tickling Sirius with the quill she was holding. Tonks was examining the picture with the kids before she started explaining the girl. Well the kid doesn't look that much like her mother, her hair is a really dark brunette and was in loose curls, she has the exact same eyes, but hers were much much sadder, her skin was very pale, almost ivory coloured and she had a splash of freckles, she was probably about 5' 8" tall and seemed like a female version of the twins combined, hence how she had pulled the wool over so many trained auror's eyes repeatedly that day, no one expected anything she had done, or saw any potential for trouble in the tasks set. They mused on about her and heard Remus recount stories about the girls for a few more hours before everyone gave in to Morpheus and went to bed.

Break -

After getting out of the ministry and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner Kitty struck up a conversation with Tom the bartender about what jobs might be going that she could try for … not that she had any qualifications or anything. Tom looked at the girl, she'd already shared the brief outline of why she was here with him, she was willing to give this a shot, so he suggested the only thing he'd heard of … that maybe she could get a day here and there helping at the Weasley twins joke shop, but not to pin her hopes on it, their siblings usually do any helping out that they needed. Kitty smiled bitter sweetly at that and couldn't help but say how nice it would be to have people you could count on, family, and friends. That tore at Tom's old heartstrings, here was a pretty young miss who had her whole life ripped away from her and she couldn't even get a job. So he decided to do her a favor, she could work in the Leaky Cauldron, serving drinks and waiting on the tables whenever she could spare the time, if she found something to do with her days. She thanked him profusely while confessing the only sort of work she'd ever done had been her home schooling and a bit of busking with her aunt before she'd died, her aunt had taught her to sing and play guitar, and her mother had taught her to dance, but you didn't make much money busking. Tom though saw the potential of that admission, she put on a live show for his customers, whenever there was a crowd in the joint or if anyone requested one, he'd advertise so people would know what they offered, she'd bring in customers once the word got out about what a pretty young thing she was … Kitty thanked him from the bottom of her heart before heading up to bed … it had been a very long day for her after all and tomorrow she started working.

Break-

A week passed with her waiting tables and serving drinks. She also did three shows daily, which seemed to be getting some regulars attending, especially in the young wizards department. She was rather happy with how things were working out, when she decided she was going to take the day off to explore London. So after her normal breakfast of a huge bowl of cereal with warm milk and an apple and a banana she got all dressed up in a pair of well worn thin washed out jeans, which rode low on her hips with tears and such on them where they had worn through with use, a tie-dyed Perisher Blue t-shirt from the one time she'd seen snow, horrid stuff that it was, and her ma's leather jacket, and a pair of well worn R.M. Williams boots she'd picked up second hand at a garage sale. She left her hair straight today, with a few little plaits with beads on the end scattered through it. She then headed out to the muggle side of London, where she browsed and thrift shopped, picking up a few old books as well as accessories, jewelry and clothing, she even managed to find a few good demonology books that she didn't have like the Codex. Then she had lunch at an alfresco style eatery before wandering through a few music stores, picking up some new cd's for in her Discman then heading back to explore Diagon Ally. Once in Diagon Ally she checked out the pet shop and the joke shop and Madam Maulkin's before heading down a little dead end ally between the shops, once inside the ally she climbed quickly and hid up in the shadows, waiting and watching. Before too long the man who had been following her in the shadows came into the ally and went all the way to the end looking for her. The moment he had moved past her hiding spot she jumped down quiet as a cat, wand drawn casting Lumos Solaris, to check if he was a vampire or not. When he didn't burst into flame she didn't hesitate to ask why he was following her, but before he could even think of an answer she tipped her head to the side and said suddenly, you're a werewolf. Remus was shell-shocked, how had she known just by looking at him. He stuttered out how, where she looks at him and says I'm a Wyvern, look it up. She looks at him a moment more before disappearing into the shadows and then she was gone. Once out of the ally she bolted back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to her room. Upon getting inside and locking the door behind her she dug out the 'Family' Photo Album, flicking through the pages past shots of her mum as a little girl with her family, to shots of three girls growing up together, to a shot of Ally's boyfriend Remus, that had been taken three days before the full moon, he had the exact same eyes as the guy in the ally. If he really was Remus he'd want answers and find her again once he's done his research on the clue she'd given him, about the Wyvern's.

Break-

When Remus got back to the orders headquarters, he went straight into the kitchen where he found everyone settling own to have dinner. He took his seat between Moody and Tonks before accepting a plate full of food from Molly. When Moody asked how his tracking mission had been, as he'd been assigned afternoon watch duty. Remus swallowed his mouthful before admitting that he followed her from when she returned to magical London to three shops before she headed down a random ally between two shops, he had followed but once he was inside she had dropped down behind him. She had cast Lumos Solaris on him before asking him why he was following her, how she had known about him he didn't know, before telling him he's a werewolf. When he asked how she knew that she had told him she was a Wyvern, and that he should look it up. Then she was gone into the shadows and then fully disappeared before he had recovered from his surprise. Moody eyebrow had risen when Remus had mentioned that the girl said she was a Wyvern. They already knew her last name was Wyvern, but why would looking that up give him his answer. Unless it was something to do with werewolves, maybe she was from a long line of werewolf hunters or something like that, though that wouldn't explain why she had left after that admission. Moody was just voicing these thoughts when Charlie joined the conversation, seemed when he'd been in Romania with the dragons, he had worked with a fellow handler, one Jericho Wyvern who was also from Australia, he was a werewolf, but had less trouble with his transformations than most did, he was only out of action for the actual time he was transformed, then he was good to go just as soon as he turned back, no injuries or anything. When Charlie had asked about this, under the guise of just being curious, he had explained that he had grown up in a pack situation, they were family, clan, pack, whether human or wolf they were still the same souls and had the same relationship with each other. He had said Wyvern wasn't his last name, but the name of the pack, he said all pack members used it even if they weren't werewolves, because it showed they were family. Which would explain the girl recognizing him as a werewolf if either she was one or had at some stage lived surrounded by them. Remus decided that he couldn't wait any longer, the very next day he'd go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, he'd go by himself, ask her about her pack and her family.

Break-

**Well that's all for now folks! Seriously … Review with any hints or suggestions and I will take them into consideration about how Remus will approach our little heroine … If you can help me get around the problem of how Remus will approach her I will dedicate a chapter to you of either this story or write you a one shot with any prompts of your choice for any category I know anything about or can find out enough about on wikipedia … also if you review mine I'll review yours … love and hugs from your 'favorite' **

**DramaQueen4eva**


End file.
